This invention relates in general to a beach chair and, in particular to shoulder straps that are attached to a beach chair to aid in transporting the chair to the beach.
It is customary when a person spends a day at the beach that a variety of items such as towels, suntan lotion, insect repellents and blankets must be carried along. When a beach chair is added to the above list, the task becomes burdensome. The present invention has been designed to help overcome that burden by allowing the beach chair to be carried on a person's back.